


Death and Rebirth

by Multiple_Fandom_Writer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Grieving, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multiple_Fandom_Writer/pseuds/Multiple_Fandom_Writer
Summary: After the personification of the United States of America kills herself, her closest loved ones deal with her death in various ways.





	Death and Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> If you're having suicidal thoughts or suicidal, don't read this. I mean, sure if you want to read it go ahead, but suicide isn't a good thing. It hurts people. We're all mortal here, and can die anytime from sickness or injuries.

Amelia E. Jones was tired of it all. She was tired of the nonstop bullying and rampant sexism and racism that occurred at the world meetings. Despite it, America had held onto the hope that someone would say that it was wrong. 

And nobody had. 

So now the female American held one of Belarus' many knives in her hand, judging it gently. The blade was sharp, its tip being the sharpest, and it glinted in the moonlight. Amelia could only smile as she raised the dagger up into the air, turned it so the pointy edge was facing her, and plunged it into her heart. 

* * *

Belarus remembered waking up to feeling something was off, then screamed as she walked out into the living room to find Amelia...Amelia's _body_  and suddenly she couldn't _see_ , couldn't _breathe_. 

She looked at her hands again, which were still stained with America's blood.

The Belarusian cried herself to sleep that night, and the night after that. 

It isn't a surprise she basically stops functioning. 

* * *

Canada wept for her little sister once an hour. She couldn't help herself. Ukraine knew about the suicide, yes, and it slowly began to fracture their relationship when Madeleine couldn't stop the tears for an hour. 

Their arguments, which normally occurred once a year, increased to everyday. 

The Canadian's emotions slowly began to shut down, and she knew it would only take Amelia's return to fix them. 

* * *

Ukraine doubted herself heavily. It seemed that way since...since Amelia had...died.

She couldn't really cope. Her normal coping method, talking to Madeleine, wouldn't work this time.

But she put on a brave face, and prepared to apologize to Canada. It was really her only hope.

* * *

 

 Belgium was shocked, and in pain. That fact that Amelia had _killed_  herself was shocking to everyone. So the Belgian silently prepared a presentation about bullying, and the long term effects it had in a person's mind. 

Needless to say, it worked. 

* * *

Seychelles cried for the first few days. It was hard for her to deal with the aftermath of a suicide, but Belgium was there for her, even in her own grief. 

It's a comfort to her, even after she's cried, feeling the gentle rising and falling of Belgium's chest. 

It's also a comfort to know that the Belgian keeps putting Maria's head between her breasts. 

* * *

Amelia returned after a total of four days being 'dead'. The reunion and subsequent talk is uncomfortable for all of them, but the healing process begins. 

As does the help America needed.

 

 


End file.
